1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-installing apparatus for rimless eyeglasses.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a conventional rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1, which includes a lens 2 having a circular through-hole 2a formed therein. A male screw 4 mounted on one end of a bridge 3 is inserted through the lens 2 from the front side of the lens 2. A nut 5 is engaged on a male threaded portion 4a of the male screw 4 from the rear side of the lens 2. One end of a pad arm 7 supporting a pad 6 is locked to a cut-out portion 8 provided at a portion of the peripheral surface of the lens 2.
Although not shown in FIG. 8, the other lens is installed at the other end of the bridge 3 by using an eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus that is similar to the rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1. Although not shown in FIG. 8, the lens and the lug of the frame are installed on each other by an eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus that is similar to the rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1.
However, in the conventional eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1, angular projected portions including the nut 5 and the cornered male screw 4 are present on the rear surface of the lens 2. Thus, a user""s safety may be jeopardized when the user wears the rimless eyeglasses having the rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1 installed thereon. Further, when the lens 2 is wiped with a cleaning cloth or tissue or other cleaning element, there is a possibility that the cloth, tissue or cleaning element is torn by the angular projected portions such as the front end of the male screw 4 and the cornered portions of the nut 5.
In addition, in the rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus 1, the through-hole 2a of the lens 2 is circular and the male screw member 4 is columnar. Thus, there is a fear that the root portion (neck) of the male screw 4 rotates together with the nut member 5 in the through-hole 2a of the lens 2. That is, the lens 2 may be loosened at the portion where the lens 2 is connected to the lug of the frame as well as the bridge 3. That is, the conventional rimless eyeglasses-installing apparatus 1 is incapable of reliably fixing the lens 2 thereto.
In order to overcome the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a rimless eyeglasses-installing apparatus that is capable of reliably fixing a lens thereto and is safe and allows the surface of the lens to be polished easily without any problems.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus includes a lens, a lens through-hole disposed in the vicinity of an edge of the lens and penetrating the lens in a direction from a side of one main surface thereof to a side of the other main surface thereof, a connector disposed on the side of the one main surface of the lens to connect the lens to a lug and/or a bridge, a connector through-hole communicating with the lens through-hole and penetrating the connector, and a fastening tool inserted into the lens through-hole in a direction from the side of the one main surface of the lens and/or the side of the other main surface thereof to install the lens and the connector on each other. In this apparatus, the fastening tool is installed in the lens through-hole in such a way that an end of the fastening tool does not project partly from the other main surface of the lens.
The fastening tool preferably includes a first fastening member that is inserted into the lens through-hole in a direction from the side of the other main surface of the lens and fastened to the lens through-hole, and a second fastening member having a threaded portion on a peripheral surface thereof and inserted into the first fastening member in a direction from the side of the one main surface of the lens to fasten the second fastening member to the first fastening member through the connector through-hole. In this apparatus, the first fastening member may have an inner threaded portion engaging the threaded portion of the second fastening member.
The lens through-hole has a threaded portion on an inner peripheral surface thereof. The fastening tool includes a first fastening member inserted into the lens through-hole in a direction from a side of one main surface of the lens or from a side of the other main surface thereof and fastened to the lens through-hole, and a second fastening member having a threaded portion on a peripheral surface thereof and inserted into the first fastening member in a direction from the side of the one main surface of the lens and fastened to the first fastening member through the connector through-hole. In this apparatus, the first fastening member may have an outer threaded portion engaging the threaded portion of the lens through-hole and an inner threaded portion engaging the threaded portion of the second fastening member.
The lens through-hole has a threaded portion disposed on an inner peripheral surface thereof. The fastening tool includes a first fastening member inserted into the lens through-hole in a direction from a side of one main surface of the lens or from a side of the other main surface thereof and fastened to the lens through-hole, and a second fastening member having a threaded portion on a peripheral surface thereof and inserted into the first fastening member in a direction from the side of the one main surface of the lens to fasten the second fastening member to the first fastening member through the connector through-hole. The first fastening member may have an outer threaded portion engaging the threaded portion of the lens through-hole and an insertion member having a threaded hole into which the threaded portion of the second fastening member is screwed. The second fastening member and the insertion member may each be made of a metal material.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus includes a lens, a lens through-hole disposed in the vicinity of an edge of the lens and penetrating the lens in a direction from a side of one main surface of the lens to a side of the other main surface thereof and having a threaded portion on an inner peripheral surface thereof, a connector disposed on the side of the one main surface of the lens to connect the lens to a lug or a bridge, and a fastening tool that is inserted into the lens through-hole in a direction from the side of the one main surface of the lens and/or the other main surface thereof to install the lens and the connector on each other. The fastening tool includes a first fastening member fastened to the lens through-hole, and a second fastening member that is integral with the connector and having a threaded portion on a peripheral surface thereof and inserted into the first fastening member in a direction from the side of the one main surface of the lens to fasten the second fastening member to the first fastening member. In this apparatus, the first fastening member has an outer threaded portion engaging the threaded portion of the lens through-hole, and an insertion member having a threaded hole into which the threaded portion of the second fastening member is screwed. The second fastening member and the insertion member are each preferably made of a metal material. The first fastening member is installed in the lens through-hole in such a way that an end of the first fastening member projects partially neither from the one main surface of the lens nor from the other main surface thereof.
The insertion member preferably has a rotation/slip-off prevention portion including a slit, a concave portion, a narrow concave portion or other such portion disposed on a peripheral surface thereof to allow the insertion member to be inserted firmly into the first fastening member.
Preferably, the first fastening member is installed in the lens through-hole in such a way that an end of the first fastening member does not project partly from the other main surface of the lens.
In the rimless eyeglasses lens-installing apparatus of preferred embodiments of the present invention, the fastening tool fixing the lens and the connector to each other is installed in the lens through-hole in such a way that the end of the fastening tool does not project partially from the other main surface of the lens. Therefore, it is possible to make the other main surface of the lens and the other main surface side of the fastening tool substantially flush with each other.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, it is possible to provide a rimless eyeglasses-installing apparatus that is capable of reliably fixing a lens thereto and is safe and allows the surface of the lens to be polished easily without any problems.